Love in Summer
by Arisa Cherry
Summary: saya tidak bisa menuliskan summary, setiap coba nulis eh malah beda ama ceritanya.  Tapi Kalau ingin tahu kisahnya, ayo baca...! dan RnR -


Arisa cherry : ini fic pertamaku. Mohon bantuan dan reviewnya ya...^-^

Naruto milik : masashi kishimoto

Genre : rommance

Pair : sasusaku

Rate : T

Warning : ooc, miss typo, gaje, abal

..

Arisa's part

Saya mempersembahkan fic ini untuk penyuka sasusaku, karena saya juga suka sasusaku. Saya juga berharap ada yang mempersembahkan fic untuk saya... "**haha saya memang banyak tingkah dan omong, jadi** **saya mohon jangan tersinggung**." Saya juga mengharapkan kritik dan saran, saya akan menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada. Dan akan memperbaiki sebisa saya.

Saya suka cerita dari author senpai "kira desuke, yusha daesung, sayaka dhini, sky white, nona biru tua dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan semua namanya. Ceritanya dapat memunculkan daya imajinasi saya. Saya sudah suka baca fanfic dari dulu, tapi baru tahu yang beginian sekarang. (saya malah curhat)

' saya author amatiran tapi sudah banyak omong, maafin saya ya senpai-senpai ' ^-^

saya tidak bisa menuliskan summary, setiap coba nulis eh malah beda ama ceritanya.

Tapi Kalau ingin tahu kisahnya, ayo baca...! dan RnR^-^

Arisa cherry© present

.

.

.

.

□ Love in summer □

Bandara internasional tokyo, jepang, penuh sesak seperti biasa. Orang orang yang akan pergi atau datang ke tokyo . apalagi musim panas seperti ini, orang berusaha agar tetap di dalam gedung karena tidak mau kulit mereka menjadi hitam atau hanya sekedar berkeringat.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink sepunggung dan tergerai sedang membawa koper dan berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di bandara, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Ia menggunakan yellow dress selutut dan sepatu kets merahnya, wajah imutnya dipolesi make up natural terlihat begitu cocok dengan umurnya yang masih 19 tahun . Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang dan ceria.

Dia adalah seorang haruno sakura, putri bungsu dari pasangan haruno rin dan haruno tsuki. Ayahnya adalah diplomat jepang untuk amerika serikat dan tinggal disana sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sakura ikut tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di jepang kembali dengan kakak laki lakinya. Kakaknya adalah haruno sasori dia salah satu anggota akatsuki, band yang banyak digilai fansnya, apalagi fansgirlnya.

Ruang kedatangan, 09.00 WJB (waktu jepang barat)

Sakura duduk disalah satu bangku bandara. Dia baru akan menelepon kakaknya ketika seorang laki laki tampan berambut emo tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

" aww, sakit..." ringis sakura. Sakura mendongak keatas melihat laki laki itu.

" aku tidak sengaja" ucap laki-laki itu pelan sambil memandang sakura, dan sedikit berpikir, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu berkata lagi " Itu juga salahmu karena kakimu menghalangi jalanku!" ucap laki laki itu dan tidak merasa bersalah.

"huuuuuuuh dasar! sudah menginjak kakiku dan tidak meminta maaf, masiih berani menyalahkanku heh!." Ucap sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi, wajahnya memerah menahan marah akibat perlakuan laki laki itu.

"aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja kenapa kau masih ngotot heh? Dasar pink" laki laki itu menyeringai kearah sakura dan berjalan melewati sakura begitu saja.

" hei! Cepat minta maaf padaku!" Teriak sakura. 'Dasar laki laki gila! Tidak berperasaan!' inner sakura. Sakura tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang memandangnya. Sakura mengatur napasnya mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"kalau kita bertemu lagi... baru aku akan minta maaf padamu pink..." ucap laki-laki itu dengan seringaian khasnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan sakura.

"heh... awas saja sampai kita bertemu bertemu lagi, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas begitu saja." Sakura tersenyum dan dengan sedikit menyeringai

..

Tidak lama kemudian munculah sosok yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

" sasori nii!" Teriak sakura girang. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah kakaknya itu. Dia sangat merindukan kakaknya yang mempunya wajah baby face ini.

Sasori membalas lambaian tangan adik perempuannya itu. Dia mendekat kearah sakura.

" hei saku. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" kata sasori dan segera memeluk sakura.

" baik baik saja nii chan. Aku rindu padamu..." sakura dan sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" aku baik baik saja. Sangat baik malah. Aku baru saja membeli rumah dengan uangku sendiri..." ucap sasori bangga.

" tentu saja... sasori nii kan artis terkenal... oh ya! Sasori nii pasti banyak uang kan! Traktir aku makan es krim atau makan ditempat yang mewah yang ada di sini ya.." ucap sakura manja. Sakura bergelayut di lengan sasori. Sakura dan Sasori memang sangat harmonis, jarang mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele. Sasori selalu menjaga adiknya, mengalah pada kemauan Sakura asalkan tidak berlebihan. Sasori tipe kakak yang sabar dan penyayang, itu menurut sakura.

" baiklah imoutoku yang cantik... tapi sebelum itu kita pulang dulu." Sasori langsung menyeret koper sakura dan memegang lengan sakura agar gadis itu tidak terpisah dengannya. Kalau sampai terpisah akan merepotkan bagi sasori. Mereka menuju parkiran bandara dan segera menaiki mobil sasori. Sasori melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang mennuju rumahnya. Mereka mengobrol di sepanjang jalan.

Blossom street, perumahan tempat tinggal sasori

Setiba mereka dirumah. Sakura terpesona dengan pekarangan rumah kakaknya itu. Halaman yang luas dengan banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura, di bawah pohon sakura yang paling besar ada kursi santai yang sepertinya sangat nyaman . Kolam ikan yang dipenuhi ikan koi. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah. ' benar ini rumah niichan? Aku tidak menyangka kakak punya selera yang begitu keren' inner sakura.

" niichan... rumah niichan bagus sekali." Ucap sakura setelah mereka turun dari mobil. Sasori menurunkan koper dari bagasi mobilnya.

"tentu saja, aku sangat senang dengan tempat yang sejuk. Ayo masuk kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan kau lihat." Sasori masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sakura mengikutinya di belakangnya. Sakura kagum dengan isi dalam rumah kakaknya. Perabot mewah yang ada dimana-mana. Diruang santai ada sebuah bar kecil untuk menyimpan anggur-anggur merah.

" waw... keren sekali. Oh iya niichan dimana kamarku?" ucap skura sambil memandang kesekelilingnya.

" dilantai dua, sebelah kanan ruang baca. Kau naik saja niichan masih ada urusan. Kau tidak apa-apakan sendiri di rumah?" sasori sedikit mengkhawatirkan adik perempuannya itu.

"iya niichan tidak apa-apa. Niichan tahukan aku gadis yang pemberani? Jadi niichan tidak perlu khawatir. Memang kapan niichan pulang? Akan aku masakkan makanan yang niichan mau.." tawar sakura pada kakaknya. Sakura ingin menyenangkan kakaknya.

"tidak perlu sakura, niichan akan pulang larut malam ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau tidak usah menunggu niichan." Ucap sasori lembut sambil mengacak rambut sakura pelan.

"baiklah niichan.. nichan harus semangat oke!" sakura mengacungkan jempolnya pada sasori.

"baiklah kalau begitu niichan pergi dulu. Hati-hati dirumah." Sasori pergi menggunakan mobil yang dipakainya menjemput sakura tadi.

..

Sasuke uchiha baru saja tiba di mansion uchiha dan ia bertemu kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi.

" Sasuke?" Ia mengkerutkan keningnya. itachi tampak bingung melihat adiknya sedang berdiri didepannya. " kenapa kau bisa disini?" itachi masih tampak kebingungan.

"tentu saja bisa Baka aniki. karena aku pulang."

'dasar bodoh. Masih saja belum berubah.' Inner sasuke

" dasar baka otouto. Kau bilang akan pulang satu minggu lagi kenapa kau pulang sekarang."

" memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku pulang lebih cepat? Ucap sasuke sinis.

" hehehe tentu saja boleh." Itachi nyengir kearah sasuke. " Baiklah ayo masuk! Pasti ibu senang bertemu denganmu." Itchi berjalan kearah dapur. Sasuke mengikuti itachi. Samar-samar sasuke mendengar ibunya berbicara kepada pelayan.

" sasame bisakah kau ambilkan cetakan roti di lemari yang itu?"

" baik nyonya."

Itachi menghampiri ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"ibu. Lihat siapa yang datang?" ucap Itachi riang.

" siapa Itachi?... Sasuke!" Pekik ibunya girang." Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau sekarang pulangnya? Kami kan bisa menjemputmu." Ucap ibunya seraya memeluk sasuke.

" aku bukan anak kecil lagi bu" sasuke melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Aku harus segera masuk universitas, supaya tidak tertinggal."

"iya baiklah kalau begitu kau segera ke kamar dan istirahat saja. Nanti kalau lapar kau turun saja ya." Ucap mikoto.

" ibu aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan mendadak dengan akatsuki. Bye ibu, sasuke." Itachi melambaikan tanganya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sasuke pergi kekamarnya. Mikoto melanjutkan acara membuat kuenya.

..

Di kamar baru sakura

Sakura menyeret kopernya ke dekat lemari dan segera menyusunnya. Setelah siap menyusun baju sakura mandi di kamarnya yang sudah tersedia kamar mandi yang menurutnya nyaman. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama khusus untuk mandi.

" hah... rasanya tulang-tulangku pegal semua." Desah sakura. Kemudian ia duduk di meja rias yang tersusun rapi itu, sepertinya kakanya sudah mempersiapkan semua untuk kedatangan sakura. " jam 10.30 emmm masih pagi, daripada bosan sendirian lebih baik aku melihat kampus baruku." Sakura beranjak dari meja rias menuju lemari. Ia menggunakan kaos pink tua dan rok biru tua 5 cm diatas lutut. Sakura tampak cocok menggunakan pakaian apapun, karena badannya proporsional walaupun ia tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia juga tampak cocok menggunakan sepatu yang sering ia gunakan hanya berbeda warna, sekarang ia menggunakan warna hitam.

Sakura sudah siap dengan tas kecil dipunggungnya yang berwarna cokelat. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju jalan perumahan blossom street. Ia menuju halte didepan perumahan b.s (blossom street). Ia menghirup udara yang menurutnya sejuk itu. Perumahan b.s memang sejuk, banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan, memang cocok untuk menenangkan diri dari kesibukn kerja.

..

'halte'

Sakura duduk di bangku. Terlihat bus menuju halte. Sakura segera naik kedalam bus, dia duduk di bangku deretan 5 dari depan, dekat jendela. Bus menuju ke pusat kota tokyo. Kota tokyo yang dipadati orang-orang yang berjalan kaki menambah kesan keren kota itu. Tak terasa bus yang ia naiki telah berhenti di halte dekat universitas internasional tokyo. Ia turun dari bus dan ia menuju gerbang universitas itu.

Welcome to UTI ( universitas tokyo internasional)

Sakura memandang UTI, ia tersenyum dan bergumam 'bagus' dan 'disini aku akan menuntut ilmu'. Saat ia datang, UTI sedang lengang karena kebanyakan mahasiswa mengikuti kelas. Sakura berencana ke ruang rektor untuk menanyakan kapan ia bisa mulai masuk kelas. Sakura tidak tahu ruang rektor itu, seharusnya kakaknya yang mengantarkannya, tapi berhubung kakaknya sedang sibuk jadilah sendirian ke uti. Ia putuskan bertanya kepada gadis pirang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sepertinya ia sedang memandangi sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"maaf... apa boleh aku bertanya?" sakura bertanya dengan sopan, walaupun ia sudah lama tinggal diluar negeri tetapi ia tetap sopan.

" iya boleh." Gadis itu membulatkan matanya. " Sakura? Kau Haruno Sakura kan?" teriak gadis pirang itu.

Tbc...

*kesalahan ada di mana-mana, mohon maafkan saya*

Arisa cherry : mohon maaf karena hanya segini ceritanya dan tulisannya kurang bagus. Maklum deh, saya Cuma author amatiran yang baru memulai karir (emang apaan ?) di bidang perSasuSaku—an.

Nb buat arisa dari ayumu: hmm, udahku publishkan kan?dasar:p iya aku turutin semua kemauanmunyo:p dasar author gajexD(keg dirinya gak._.hoho)

Nah, dikarenakan ke-amatiran author nista ini:D (emangbener:p), Mohon bantuannya buat para senpai senpai yang telah membaca fanfic gaje plus abal plus nista, dan plus plus plus keanehan lainnya.

Akhir kata RnR ! Okay

Thanks to :

Saitou ayumu uchiha

RyuChii YS

Thank you karena udah bantuin banyak hal untukku. Makasih buat Saitou yang udah mau nge publishkan ceritaku. Makasih buat ryuchii yang udah mau bantuin aku nulis. And thank you untuk semua yang baca cerita abal ini. ^-^

RnR please...


End file.
